Hero
by Full Moon Productions
Summary: BEFORE AVENGERS! Irene Hill is a mutant delinquent who has one last shot of doing things right for a clean slate. So when someone frames her it's up to Captain America to prove that she is innocent of the recent crimes. Will anyone believe the soldier or will she be put to death by her sister for crimes she didn't commit? Inspired by Skillet's song- Hero
1. Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers turned around and stared down the one-eyed commander, "I will not do it! Just what do you think you're going to get out of this? I know how to read, okay?"

"It's just a few history lessons" Nick Fury shrugged, "I don't see how you're being so uptight about it. Don't you want to know what happened while you were asleep? In the past 70 years, a lot has changed"

"So I've noticed. But if I wanted to know what happened, all I can do is read" Steve reminded, "I'm just not in the mood to go back into school"

"We've tried that, remember?" Fury nodded to the stacks of books in the corner, "We need you to be up to speed with things. Just to be safe"

"I can function just fine in this world" Steve told him.

"You didn't know how to work a GPS" Nick countered, "In this day; you really need to rely on those things"

"Back in my day, we did just fine with maps" Steve gave a fake happy smile.

"I'm sorry, but you left us with no choice. Besides, I think you two will most likely bond" Nick Fury mentioned, "This woman, Irene Hill, is a mutant. She's also under a watchful eye as an upcoming agent for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hill? I've heard of that name before. She can't be related to Maria Hill in anyway, right?" Steve asked.

Almost like as if that was his cue, Nick Fury walked over to Steve Rogers and handed him a file. Steve sighed and took it and noticed that the side had '_Irene Hill_' written on the side. He opened it to see a young brunette with slightly curly hair and brown eyes. She was in the middle of two women around her same age, one being Maria Hill.

"Irene is Maria's older sister" Nick Fury informed.

"No way" Steve chuckled to himself, "I always thought that Miss Hill would be an older sibling, not the youngest of three"

Steve Rogers looked back down to the profile and scanned it as much as he could. He noticed that she had a unique extra line that said _gifts. _One of them was simply written as Persuasion with a slight definition right next to it. It read; the ability to talk another into doing anything, whether it be performing an action or simply into believing anything.

Her second power read, Light Manipulation. The further definition written stated; the power to generate, manipulate and absorb light particles. He tilted his head to the side in a slight nod of approval on how unique her powers were. But it felt almost like as if there was something different in this case then what people have been saying lately.

Like he further stated, he wasn't blind and could very much read. He knew exactly how the people of today's world felt about people like Irene. They were terrified of them, wanted them hunted down and killed like they were beasts. Something S.H.I.E.L.D. forgot to mention to him.

So then that must've meant that there was something special about this woman that Fury hasn't really let on. It couldn't be just because she was the older sister of Maria Hill which he quickly ruled out. He already knew of a few powerful mutants that were out there that should be under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s supervision other than this woman. That was when he had flipped the page and noticed the records that seemed to be as big as his arm.

"I was hoping you weren't going to flip the page" Fury commented.

Steve barely comprehended what Fury had said as he looked at the miles and miles of police reports that she was under. Whatever was made illegal, she had basically done it. He was surprised that this woman wasn't even in jail for half of the things she did. He looked up from the file and faced Nick Fury with his mouth hanging open.

"You want me to work with a delinquent?" Steve Rogers complained.

Steve Rogers closed the file and handed it back to Nick Fury as he walked over to pick up his things. He unrolled the tape around his wrist and knuckles as he felt the need to get out of the room. He knew this conversation was far from over. Steve hadn't known Fury for a while but he knew that this man wouldn't need that mutant's power to convince people to do anything for him.

"She's agreed to work with you under one condition" Fury explained, "That her slate gets wiped off clean"

Steve scoffed as a bit of his dirty blonde hair bounced up as he zipped the duffel bag shut. How many times has he heard that one? Either the person who gets the clean slate dirties it up again or there is no clean slate to begin with. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and couldn't believe that Nick Fury was buying into this.

He understood that he wasn't giving Irene much of a chance just because of her record, but he really couldn't take the risk. He didn't want to be here anyways. All he wanted more than ever after waking up was to go back to sleep and see that this was all just a dream. And each morning he has been faced with more and more disappointment.

"You realize she isn't going to keep her end of the deal" Steve Rogers told the commander.

"I'm not usually the one to be so easily convinced" Fury shrugged, "But Maria begged me to spare her sisters life and that she would put her down herself if she starts to act up"

"That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Steve asked.

"We'll just have to find out" Fury replied.

"She's her sister" Steve countered, "Asking her to kill her is practically inhumane. You would need to find someone else to do it, Commander"

"Then you do it, Captain" Fury responded.

"I won't" Steve sighed, "Because she won't break her promise"

Steve walked past Fury and went down the hall of a rundown gym that he's been occupying. He walked over to the elevator shaft and buzzed for the moving room. Fury silently joined him as he door opened and the two walked inside in unison. Steve pressed a button for the ground floor as Nick Fury put on his gloves nonchalantly.

"I'm curious" Fury broke the silence, "How are you so sure of that?"

"Because I won't let her" Steve responded.

Nick couldn't help but give off a smile on his face. He knew the Captain would pull through on this deal. He probably didn't like the whole school lesson crap but it gave him someone to talk to now. Even if Miss Irene Hill wasn't the most ideal person around.

"You'll start in a couple of days"

Steve watched as Nick Fury walked out of the shaft and left out in the main entrance. Steve just stayed back and sighed before taking out a worn picture of Peggy Carter.

He knew she was still alive. But she was going to be old and gray like how he imagined he would be by her side. Steve let out another sigh as he traced his thumb over her pleasant face. What he would give in order to go back in time.

"I miss you. You have no idea how much" he whispered, "I'm sorry. I just don't have the strength to visit you"

Steve put the picture back into his pocket and walked out of the elevator. His heart grew heavy as he pushed open the door and went over to his motorcycle. He could practically recite what Peggy's address was but fear made him think twice about it. He slammed his foot down and his motorcycle jolted to life.

"This will definitely be interesting. Captain America and a mutant delinquent. What could possibly go wrong with that one?" Steve mumbled to himself, "Better get going, Steve. A God awful microwave dinner is just waiting for me at home"

**_Irene Hill- Genevieve Cortese_**


	2. Irene Hill

Irene Hill moaned as she rolled over in her bed and glanced at the clock next to her bed. She stared at it for a moment just to be sure that it didn't read 5:00 in the morning. But after a while, she realized that she did wake up from a blissful dream this early in the morning.

That's when she heard it again, that banging noise that was coming from the kitchen. She sat up and glared through the darkness as she tore off the blankets to be splashed on with cold air. Irene marched out of her room and over to the kitchen to see Maria making coffee.

"Good morning" Maria smiled, "I was just about to make breakfast. What do you want? Bacon, eggs, and bagels? I can impress you with my knowledge of how to make food now. I know Elizabeth would be very impressed"

"I'm currently impressed with how it's 5 in the morning and it's not bothering you" Irene grumbled.

"I always wake up this early. I work out for a couple of hours before going to work" Maria mentioned.

At the sound of her saying 'work', it sent a disgusting shiver down her spine. S.H.I.E.L.D. always gave her a bad vibe whenever she thought of it. She thought her sister worked with the navy until a couple of weeks ago.

It was kind of awkward to have been brought into an interrogation room with a man with an eye patch was talking to her like she knew her. Irene just thought it was a pretty useful tactic until her sister walked in. From the looks of it, Maria knew of her sister's actions long before they arrested her.

"What about sleep? Don't you ever miss that? No wonder whenever it's the holidays you tend to sleep in" Irene sat down at the island.

"They're practically the only days that I feel normal again" Maria spoke up.

Irene took a long sip from her coffee, a smile slightly spreading on her lips. Her sister still remembers how she likes her coffee. She brought the warm cup down and cleared her throat.

"Normal" Irene commented, "That must feel nice"

Maria stopped and tensed up slightly. She looked over to her sister who was looking down into her mug. She let out a sigh as she went back to scrambling the eggs.

"You are normal, Ren" Maria told her.

"That's not what dad used to say" Irene countered.

"I told you not to bring him up in this building" Maria hissed, "That childhood wasn't right for any of us"

Irene sighed as she felt a wave of guilt pass through her. She never should've brought up their father that way. Maria, after all, got the worst from him, considering how he blamed her for the death of their mother.

"Why don't you tell SHIELD to arrest him?" Irene asked.

"Because we were too busy noticing what you were up to, Ren" Maria countered.

Irene glanced up to her sister who was nonchalantly continuing to make dinner. She let out a little sigh as she knew this was coming up. They never talked about her incident ever since she moved into her sister's apartment.

She glanced down and twirled her cup around as she thought about what it would be like for the next couple of days. Out of all the things that SHIELD usually requests, this had got to be the most random. But she guessed that's the reason why they were so unique.

Instead of giving her time or death, she had to teach Captain America everything that had happened after he was caved in ice. Maria had opened her mouth saying that Irene had a degree in history and that seemed to have saved her ass. Whatever happens after that time, she doesn't really know.

"You didn't have to do that, Maria" Irene told her.

She thought it was sweet how Maria begged to have her sister's life be spared. But after what she tried to do, she felt like she deserved to die. Now it almost felt like she was worst then their father.

It couldn't be that easy to have a clean slate. After all, SHIELD doesn't really trust that many mutants so why should they trust her? After how many times of her slipping away from their grasp each time?

Maybe getting the clean slate was a good idea after all? She could start over and do something new. Irene did have to admit that running from the officials can be very exhausting.

She never really thought about how badly things could really take its toll until she saw her younger sister in a SHIELD uniform. It was almost like an epiphany that had happened right at that moment. She was fine with running from the law but when that law became her sister…

"I'm going to put this house on lockdown, Ren. Just to be safe" Maria broke the silence, "I don't want to take any chances. Plus, it won't be your head that would be on the chopping block. Mine will. God, what were you thinking? All this time, I thought you worked at a university! Now I hear that you are in a gang of violent mutants?"

"Because that's what I am" Irene sipped her coffee.

Maria let out an exaggerated sigh, trying to control her temper. She didn't want it to come down to this. Especially when both of their secrets were now out on the table.

She wanted with all her might to believe that her sister was keeping a low profile with her abilities. But seeing the surveillance camera evidence only made it worse. Specially, when the other agents figure out that her sister was a mutant and she could be a carrier of that gene.

Irene was in a plot to kill off Senator Davison, someone who openly opposes mutants. SHIELD was called and everyone had cleared out. Everyone but Irene.

But why did they leave Irene? And why won't she talk about it? Did she feel guilty that she got caught in the first place?

Maria forced herself to look up and look at her older sister. Irene sat frozen with that same look written on her face. If there were any time that she wished that she could have Irene's power of persuasion, this time would be it.

Maria quickly went over and set two plates down beside the frying pan. She put an equal amount of eggs onto each plate. Maria went over and set her toaster in place as she took out the cream cheese.

Irene sighed as she watched her sister walk around the kitchen, cooking as if nothing had happened. If Elizabeth were here, she would've still been drilling Irene. This was why she thought that the eldest sister would've been in SHIELD.

Elizabeth was far more protective of the other two sisters, thanks to being in the house with their father. Out of everyone, she probably was the one who had the balls to say anything to their father. Maybe it was because he didn't see any reason to hate his eldest daughter.

Irene was the middle child and just so miraculously, a mutant. Her mother also had the ability to persuade and she used it on her husband to convince him that both she and Irene were normal. But that gift wore off the second she died.

Maria was the youngest and therefore, the sole reason father hated her existence. He hated the fact that she looked exactly like their mother, hated the fact that their mother was under a lot of stress while giving birth to her, and just hated everything about her. Out of Irene and Maria, it felt like Maria was the one who was the most bullied by their father.

"Breakfast!" Maria exclaimed.

She walked over to the other side of the island and sat down next to her sister. Maria tried to act normal as she would've if no one was in her house. She grabbed the salt and sprinkled it onto her eggs as she watched her sister from the corner of her eye.

Irene very cautiously picked up her fork and took a bite into her breakfast. Surprisingly enough, it really was good. She smiled over to her sister who smirked in response.

"I'm impressed" Irene commented.

Maria let out a little laugh as Irene shook her head. It was moments like these when Maria wasn't a SHIELD agent and Irene wasn't a mutant that they loved the most. They were sisters.


	3. Irene meets Steve

Out of all the places Steve Rogers ever wanted to be, this place wasn't one of them. It almost felt like home… but from the future.

The walking style was the same, the atmosphere was different, and for some reason he felt like he belonged and didn't belong all at the same time. His head started to reel as he thought of all of the memories that he had at his own camp.

Most of his crew was already dead; some of them were old and wouldn't remember who he was. It was like a nightmare that he never dreamed would happen to him.

Steve Rogers followed Nick Fury around the building as some people minded their own business while others stopped in their tracks and gawked at him. He gave a sheepish smile and a nod toward anyone he figured would bother asking for an autograph.

Nick stepped off over to the side and pressed a button on the side of the wall where he spoke his name into it. A green light appeared and the sliding door quickly moved to the right to another hallway.

In this hallway, there were a lot fewer agents around. In fact, the only agents he saw were guards standing post.

It was a lot quieter in this department, which gave off a slightly eerie feeling toward Steve. He glanced back toward the entrance as if someone were going to appear.

He found himself wondering if his friends had future generations working in SHIELD or had their dream died off. He knew that was one of Bucky's most profound dreams of all time.

Bucky wanted to marry a gorgeous woman once the War was over, have a few kids, and hope that one day their children would fight side by side again. He never thought for once that he was going to die a horrific death.

Before Steve Rogers could feel the wave of guilt and sadness for his best friend, Fury finally ushered the Captain into a room. He stopped short and noticed that this room had two chairs, a table, and a mirror on the other side of the room.

He turned around and couldn't help but chuckle as Fury closed the door. Steve shook his head as he went over to the desk and traced some of the books.

"What?" Steve questioned, "You don't trust that I'm going to pass history?"

"Captain" Fury answered, "It's not you that we are concerned about"

Steve nodded slowly as he remembered his new companion. He doubted that being in an interrogation room would make her pleased.

"Just one question. She has the power to persuade anyone into doing anything, right?" Steve asked, to which Fury nodded, "What makes you think she's not going to persuade herself out of this?"

Steve thought that the man was going to go on about how he wouldn't let that woman have the chance to use her powers. What he didn't expect, was Fury to laugh at his question.

He already knew what was coming next after this, some kind of lecture about why he should've read the books. Steve rolled his eyes and sat down on the table.

It was probably gonna be about some kind of thing that happened 35 years ago. Something that Steve Rogers never knew would've existed.

"We have a vaccine" Fury finally said, "It makes the mutant temporarily lose their powers"

Nick Fury knew that the vaccine wouldn't last; it was only effective to up to eight hours. By then, he wanted the mutant out of his facility and away from his sight.

The door suddenly unlatched open, revealing Maria Hill who nodded a good morning to her boss. Not a second later, Irene Hill marched in with a glare on her face, rubbing her arm as she stared the man down.

"Really?" she spat out, "A vaccine? Is that what you did last time too? What are you afraid? You think you're going to lose to a mutant? Of course you are! You're nothing but a human with a gun and I can just say the words and your life would be over"

"You must be Irene Hill"

"Who wants to know?"

Irene turned around and nearly bit her tongue as she looked up to Captain America. The Captain America, the one who FOX always has a Christmas special on, the countless box-office movies, and her first celebrity crush as a kid.

"Captain America, wow! I mean, good morning" Irene let out.

Steve smiled as he knew this was nothing at all he wasn't used to. He was about to bow but then remembered that men didn't do that anymore, instead, he reached out and shook her hand.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to hear about your powers" Steve looked over to Nick before back at the mutant, "If it was up to me, I wouldn't have let them done that. I know what it's like to feel caged in. Being in an interrogation room doesn't really feel better either. I didn't hear about that until just now. Maybe next time, I will ask them not to use the vaccine"

Nick Fury cleared his throat roughly and loudly from where he stood.

"We'll see how these first couple of meetings goes" Maria said from behind her sister.

"When did you get to be on their side? I thought you were my sister" Irene turned her anger toward her younger sister, "Maria, you could've told me about the vaccine. Maria, I swear!"

She let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. Irene hoped that there wasn't going to be some weird side effects to this.

"Don't worry, Irene. It's only temporary" Steve said, suddenly coming to her rescue, "Don't worry. I know how you feel. I didn't want to come here either"

Maria looked over to her boss and nodded toward the door.

"We hope you guys can get along"

"Better than being in a room with you" Irene grumbled to Fury.

"Behave" Maria said in a stern voice, "Ren, it's only for a couple of days. After that, it's a clean slate"

"Meaning what?"

"A new life. Something that you should look forward to" Maria said kindly, "Maybe go back to school. Or get a job somewhere"

"Maria, they're going to kill me"

"I won't let them"

"You? What're you going to do?"

"Ma'am, I will make sure of it" Steve Rogers said as he clicked his heels together and looked over to Nick Fury.

"You don't know what this woman has done. Didn't you see her file?" Fury demanded.

Before Nick Fury could go one about her criminal record, a pager overhead called out for his and Maria's name. He stopped and dropped his hand down to his side.

Maria turned to her sister and gave her arm a nice grip. Irene sighed and rolled her eyes before the two left.

Silence quickly filled the room as Steve Rogers and Irene Hill stood awkwardly in front of one another. Irene looked around the room and suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Shall we? Get started, then?" Steve motioned.

"Why not?" Irene shrugged, "I'm already in this hell. Why couldn't they have given you a teacher or something? It would've been so much better than me"

"You were the only one on speed dial" Steve joked.

Irene looked up and smiled slightly. He walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair for her.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she walked over and sat down as he scooted her chair closer to the table. Irene cleared her throat and tried to brush the feeling aside.

"Chivalry isn't dead after all" Irene mumbled.

Steve Rogers sat down and watched as she took out some books and scanned them before setting them aside. He was about to ask what she was doing but then noticed that she was putting them in some kind of order.

Irene sighed as she already felt like her anger was beginning to rise once again. They were SHIELD for goodness sakes; couldn't they have put anything in order?

"So what're we starting with?"

"Hold on…"

"I'm in no rush" Steve Rogers leaned back and tapped his fingers on the table.

"There's a lot that we need to cover. I'm sorry, Captain. But this is going to take us a while" Irene moaned.

He nodded slowly as he kind of figured that that was going to happen. Steve looked at the mounds of books and let out a low sigh.

He knew this wasn't what he bargained for after learning how he managed to jump 70 years of time for it to come down to this. Irene suddenly scooted up and laid out a text in front of him and started to lecture.

Irene took one glance up towards the Captain and felt her heart down a little bit of fluttering. She looked down toward the book and kept on telling herself, that all she had to do was not fall for the Captain.


	4. Home

There was a knock on the door around 1:30 in the afternoon, Steve and Irene both looked up as an agent came in with their usual lunch food.

The man smiled eagerly at Captain America, as always, but when he looked over to the mutant, his hands started to shake as he practically tossed her order onto her lap.

"Thanks" Irene mumbled as the agent ran out of the door.

"I wouldn't take that too personally"

"You know? You would think that I would've gotten used to it since that's how everyone else in the outside world treats me"

"Why?"

"Captain"

"I keep telling you to call me Steve" Steve told her, "Keep calling me Captain and I'm going to call you Irene"

"Steve"

"That's better" Steve smiled to her.

"The world is still full of hatred but that's because they found a different type to discriminate on" Irene replied.

"But you're not all that bad" Steve leaned in on the table.

Irene couldn't help but smile as she slowly moved her fork around her plastic bowl.

If only men like him were in this world today.

She blinked out of her daydream and let out a sigh as she looked back up into his eyes.

"You've only known me for seven days. That's hardly enough time to judge someone" Irene finally spoke up, "My criminal record is still colorful. What makes you so sure that once we're done with this history class that I won't go back with them?"

"Because you said them" Steve responded, "You implied that it wasn't you're doing, but of someone else's"

Irene looked up in shock and surprised, it felt like she was being interrogated once again.

She put a strand of hair behind her ear, slunk back into her chair, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened that day?" Steve asked, "True, I've only known you for seven days, yes, but I don't believe it was all you're planning to kill the Senator. You're smart, but I also think that you were trapped. This is why I think that's why you got caught. This was your first time in an attempt to assassinate. You had no idea what you were doing"

"I stopped because I noticed that my sister was a SHIELD agent and had a gun pointed at me" Irene responded.

"You could've made everyone forget that you were even there" Steve perused, "Come on, talk to me"

Irene looked back into his eyes and noticed how pleading they looked, not all stone cold and hard as steel as everyone else is in the SHIELD department.

"We looked out for one another" Irene responded.

Irene exhaled and realized that a tear was falling down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

"It's something you need to do when you're the sole reason that kids are scared to look under their beds and in their closets at night" Irene continued.

Irene's throat became tight as she remembered how she revealed to her best friend at 9 years old that she was a mutant; it was that night that they had to flee the city after death threats were put upon the family.

Steve watched as Irene tried to fight back tears.

He wished that there was some way that he could turn back time and not ask her about all of this.

So he reached out and gently put his strong hand into her soft hands, making her look up at him as another tear fell from her eye.

"It used to be boogeymen… then it turned into mutants" Irene let out.

Steve looked down and traced a thumb across her hand.

"I'm just like you. In a way" Steve shrugged, "If they learned to love me, then they will learn to accept you. I'll make them, you'll see! The humans won't be scared of mutants anymore"

"That's what they all say" Irene smiled, "It's just an empty promise that no one intends on keeping. You'll see. That always happens. You don't need to do this. It'll go bad for you in the end…"

Irene sighed and took her hand out of his grasp.

"Maria and Elizabeth tried…" Irene trailed off.

She looked back down to her food and then started to stab her fork into the salad.

"That was before you knew she was a SHIELD agent" Steve pieced together, "And you guys have never talked about her reason joining?"

"No! Yes" Irene suddenly stopped.

She then grunted in frustration as she moved her hand throughout her hair.

"It's complicated" She finally said.

She exhaled and went back to eating her food before she looked back up to him.

"So, Steve Rogers" Irene let out slowly.

"Great. I knew it…" Steve let out, "I poked fun at you and now you're going to poke fun at me. What do you have for me?"

Irene didn't say anything but just smiled and waited for him to continue, in which he did.

"Everything is just flipped upside down" Steve let out, "Back in my day, everyone just saw me as a circus act. But before that, just a scrawny little boy who was old enough for war but still looked like a 13 year old. Even when I became this 'Captain America', I was still treated poorly with the people I went to boot camp with"

Irene replied, "And what about now?"

"I became a legend" Steve shrugged, "I had these so called Christmas Specials with me in it. Even this woman named Oprah wanted to interview me. It was like the very first time I opened my eyes, everyone was all in my face and no one thought for once what it must've been like to wake up after 70 years"

Irene straightened up and looked down to her food, suddenly not really hungry anymore.

"All of my friends, family, and Peggy are all at the end of their road right now" Steve marveled, "And I wanted to be right there with them"

"There must be a reason why you jumped through time. Something must've brought you to my world then" Irene replied.

"I'm starting to believe so too" Steve looked into Irene's chocolate brown eyes.

Irene glanced down and looked at her food, trying to not look back up at the handsome man sitting right in front of her.

Steve watched as a blush slowly rose to her cheeks and Irene's hands started to fumble.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean?" Irene questioned, "We're locked in this cell for another four hours"

"Not here" Steve chuckled, "I meant this day and age. The 21st century"

"Things have changed since your age" Irene mentioned.

"Irene" Steve pushed.

"I thought you were going to start calling me Ren, Steve" Irene glared.

Steve chuckled and rubbed his strong jawbone.

"I just think it's adorable when you get mad at me" Steve smiled.

"Thanks" Irene tried hard not to blush again, "But I seriously don't like that name"

Steve nodded, "Ren…"

"That's better! See how much we can compromise?"

"It's amazing, really" Steve mentioned, "But why don't you like the name Irene? Back in my day, it was a popular name"

"Yes, and now it's not. People confused me for their grandma's. I was even picked on about my name before puberty kicked in and my powers unleashed" Irene let out.

"Ren, it's not that bad. Did you know you're name means 'peace'?" Steve asked.

"Peace? Well, Steve, how do you know that?" Irene questioned.

Steve opened his mouth before he too started to shy away from her gaze.

"I might've looked it up" Steve shrugged.

"In what century?" Irene pushed.

"The 21st?" Steve said slowly, "Ren, I was curious"

"I noticed" Irene smiled, "And I think that's a good thing. Well, flattering but good also. I never thought that you would think of me after class. It feels like hell in here. I just thought it would be the same for you"

"It was. Whenever Nick Fury would come in. I noticed how on edge you get with him" Steve noted.

"Doesn't take a miracle to figure that one out. He was the one who tazed me after all" Irene rolled her eyes, "Among other things. But that one was the most recent"

"He tazed you, Ren?" Steve gawked. "Why would he do that?"

Irene sighed as she decided now was the time to take a drink out of her soda can, there was a lot that Steve Rogers didn't know about his own precious SHIELD.


	5. Leverage

"I guess our times up" Irene suddenly mentioned the next day.

"What?" Steve looked up from his book, "Why do you say that? We are so close to finishing this book. I thought… How do you know it's time? There isn't a clock in here. What makes you think its 5 o'clock?"

"I just have a feeling" Irene smiled.

"What kind of feeling is that?" Steve pressured.

Irene looked up to the overhead lights as she started to make them flicker. Steve looked up and thought that the lights were overreacting but then looked back over to Irene. A smile seemed to have broken free on her face as she watched the lights flicker. He then realized that she was controlling the lights and making them do anything in her will.

"Trust me, Steve" Irene said to him.

"That's neat! I've always wondered what you could do" Steve smiled to her, "Well, I mean, I knew you could do that but it just seems completely different when actually seeing it. I guess it already is 5 o'clock. That's great"

Steve leaned back into his chair as he looked around the room, trying to avoid asking her anything about her powers. It's been haunting him all this time ever since their talk that happened just yesterday. He slowly looked over to her and noticed that she was staring at him.

"Alright!" Steve let out, "I've been meaning to ask you a question. When did you notice that you had these unique powers of yours?"

"Which ability, Steve?" Irene only asked.

"Let's start with your persuasion skills"

"That one was my second power and came six months after my first" Irene explained, "I knew I was really late to class with this really strict teacher and the first thing I said was 'Please don't give me detention'. I kind of knew something was up because his face changed completely from irritated to happy before he even told me that I wasn't going to get punished"

Irene exhaled as she remembered how confused everyone else was in the class to have witnessed the strictest teacher on campus not gives detention to a student. The best part about it was that the teacher was also confused about his actions as well.

"After that, I tried it out on a couple of people and realized that it was another mutant gift and not just luck" Irene concluded.

"What about your first one?" Steve asked.

"That one was on my 13th birthday. Something that I'm a little bit ashamed of. Can we just leave it at that?" Irene pleaded.

"Do you really think I'm going to let that slide?" Steve asked.

"I was terrified of the dark" Irene confessed, "My dad took away my nightlight a day before and I was so terrified that little pixie lights started to appear like stars in my room"

"Why would he do that? Take away your light?" Steve asked, "Who did you tell?"

"He was always that harsh while we were growing up. He said that I was starting to become a woman now and stop sleeping with a baby light. At first, I didn't know what to believe about the lights and I refused to believe that I was a mutant" Irene explained, "It wasn't until Elizabeth reminded me that our mother was a mutant too"

Irene smiled as she remembered Elizabeth holding her sister's hands and still looking at her with love instead of coiling back like as if she was a beast.

Irene looked down to her hands as light orbs filled them in her will. Every time she used her abilities, she always thought about her mom wrapping her arms around her in a warm embracing hug.

"That's when you accepted it" Steve finished.

"You're catching on" Irene smiled.

Irene let the light diminish from her hands as she lowered the overhead lights until they were in complete darkness. Steve then noticed that tiny little orbs of light filled the room in the lights place, flickering like candles blowing in the wind. He looked over to her and noticed that a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's beautiful" Steve mumbled.

"No one calls a mutant's powers 'beautiful'" Irene mocked.

"I guess there's a first chance for everything. I don't understand how anyone else may think otherwise" Steve countered.

"That's because I'm not attacking you"

"But you could, Ren" Steve responded, "Right now. You could persuade me into anything. What about these lights"

Irene looked up and noticed that Steve was about to touch one that was very close to him. Before she could urge him to stop or move the light orb away, a pop sounded within the room as he yelled in pain as he was flung to the floor.

"Oh my God, Steve! I'm so sorry!" Irene ran over to the other side of the desk and knelt down next to him.

"It's nothing, Ren. My mistake" Steve moaned as he sat against the wall.

Steve watched as the light orbs started to vanish and the lights were flickering back to life.

He quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist gently. She looked down to him and noticed that he was shaking his head. Confused, Irene looked to him but instead let the lights die out again and her orbs come back to life. She sat down beside him, feeling his body heat radiating, keeping her warm.

"I should've warned you" Irene said in a weak voice, "My light manipulation can give off quite a punch"

"Go out with me" Steve suddenly said, "What are you doing Saturday night? We can probably do a movie and some fast food. How about that Ren?"

Irene was shocked about his invite but gave him a peculiar look as she gazed into his eyes.

"What do you say?" Steve questioned.

Before Irene could say anything, the door flung open with Nick Fury and Maria Hill charging in, making Irene startled as her orbs left and the lights came back on again.

"This isn't necessary, Fury!" Maria was saying as they both noticed that Nick Fury had a vaccine in his hand.

"No!" Steve yelled out as he moved himself in front of Irene, using himself as a human shield, "It's not her fault, I told her to demonstrate her powers"

"That's not your decision left to make. She's a threat" Nick Fury responded, "Why are you two on the ground? She must've done something to you"

Maria sighed, "We knew the vaccine would wear off around five, sir. My sister is not dumb. Even if she had any plans of escaping, she wouldn't even try. She knows what the consequences are"

Irene placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, making him turn around and look at her. She gave him a small sad smile as she got up and walked past Nick Fury. Even with her power intact, she felt more of an urge to blast him into the other side of the room. But instead, she joined her sister at the door in a silent retreat.

Maria placed her hand on her sister's arm as she gave a pleading 'I'm sorry' look on her face. Irene didn't react, but just stood there, waiting for some type of blow. She knew that someone with as much power as Nick Fury wouldn't let this situation go by untouched.

As if reading her mind, Nick Fury turned to her and was about to set out a dark threat which probably would have ended with her being dead. But Steve Rogers got up from his place on the wall, walked over to Fury, and placed his hand on top of his shoulder.

Maria Hill took that time to usher her sister out of the room before her boss could stop her.

"Well, that certainly escalated. I don't know how you could stand having him as a boss" Irene mentioned as they hurried down the hall.

"He's alright, once you get to know him. He just doesn't want to take any chance, that's all" Maria responded.

"Like me killing Captain America?" Irene asked.

Maria turned and was about to scold her sister for saying something like that in the building. But she suddenly stopped and watched as her sister smiled from ear to ear. A blush rose onto the middle sister's cheeks as she moved her hair out of her face. Maria couldn't help but smile at her older sister as she continued to walk towards the exit.

"No. I wouldn't even dream about it. He's the only decent guy left in this crazy world" Irene babbled, "If it was Fury, gladly. But not him. He's too curious and free-spirited, I like that about him"

"Ren…" Maria said in a sing-song voice, "I think someone's got a crush"

Irene stopped and looked over to her sister like a deer caught in headlights. She moved to deny that fact but could see the look on her sister's face. Irene then just rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"I can't wait to tell Elizabeth this" Maria squealed.

"Don't!" Irene yelled out.

"Why not, Ren. She'll be thrilled!" Maria smiled.

"Does she know about SHIELD and me being a delinquent?" Irene countered, "Please don't tell me she does know. Because I would really hate knowing that I was the last to know about your little secret, Maria. And if she does know, does dad know either"

"Of course she doesn't, Elizabeth, if anyone tells their family members they are SHIELD agents we are immediately fired" Maria responded, "As for the delinquent part, I'm not sure"

"What do you mean? Am I missing something?" Irene asked.

"We confiscated the News Report about your attempt on the assassination" Maria informed, "If you don't follow through with our plans, Fury was going to send it out worldwide"

"If I don't follow through?"

"Ren"

"I'm sorry. He told me not to tell you" Maria apologized.

Irene scoffed, "Isn't that sweet"

"What did you want us to do?" Maria responded.

"Tell me the truth"

"And let everyone fear you?" Maria asked, "What if you get the clean slate? Everything will disappear"

"Will it? Or will you store it for more leverage?" Irene questioned, "I know how this works, and I've been through it before. SHIELD is not different than the Mutant Mob outside these borders"

Irene brushed past her sister and marched over to the car waiting outside for them.

Maria got into the car silently and started to drive out of the parking lot. She looked over to her sister who was glaring outside of the window. If she looked closely, she could see that tears were at the corner of her eyes. She swallowed as she told herself mentally to remember the name, Mutant Mob.

"We did it to protect you" Maria said softly, "I swear on my life that they won't use you as leverage after this"


	6. Unexpected Surprise

Irene lay down on her bed very stiffly as she gazed up at the ceiling. It was one of those days when the truth comes out; it hurts more than like hell. She was trapped. As she always has been throughout her whole life.

A knock came in the distance, making Irene blink and look down the hall. Her sister had left 16 minutes ago on some emergency meeting. Irene rolled her eyes and moved off of her bed to answer the door.

"Of course you would leave something behind. Steve!" Irene screamed out once she opened the door.

Steve Rogers smiled at her from the doorway with his hands behind his back like as if he was still in the military. Irene didn't know what to do but stand in front of him and leave her mouth hanging open.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out that I was at Maria's? Did you hack into the SHIELD's system? Because that's kind of illegal and would send you down onto death row. Even though, I am kind of jealous about that" Irene babbled on.

"Irene" Steve only said.

"What?" She could only ask.

He nodded down the hall to the elevator, "Do you want to go out with me?"

A fire burned throughout her chest, reaching up to the back of her neck and also set her lips feeling like they were burning bright right in front of him.

"But I'm not dressed" Irene let out.

He looked down to her clothes and noticed that she wasn't dressed up as how she was earlier that day. She was in yoga pants, a huge sweater and her hair was tied up in a damp ponytail. Irene self-consciously rubbed the back of her neck as she looked back down onto the ground. Steve couldn't help but wish he could take a picture of her to show her how adorable she really looked.

Irene tugged on the ends of her sweater as she awkwardly stood in the way of his path. What was she doing right now? The hottest guy she knew was offering to go on a date and she basically said no!

Irene opened her mouth to say something to make him stay, but she noticed that Steve didn't look rejected. In fact, he seemed to have looked more confident than she thought he would be.

"Irene?" he asked.

Irene teased, "Steve?"

"If I gave you a few minutes to get ready, would you still go out with me?" Steve finally asked.

Irene let her smile beam throughout her face as she quickly turned around and ran off over to her room.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Irene called before slamming the door.

Steve let out a low chuckle as he walked into the home and closed the door. He turned around and started to explore Maria Hill's apartment. For one, he wasn't really surprised to see that it was really neat; it looked like it came out of a catalog. But one thing that surprised him the most was how many pictures there were of Maria, Irene, and who he presumed to be their eldest sister, Elizabeth.

He picked one up of Elizabeth's wedding day, for she was in all white and in the middle of her sisters. Standing side by side, he could tell they had the same smile and were so close in age that they could've passed off as triplets. Steve's eyes cast over to the left where Irene was standing, leaning into her sister, if he looked closely, he could tell that she was crying a little while earlier from the reception.

As he walked around the room, he realized that the only people he would see in all of the picture frames were only Elizabeth and Irene. Almost like as if nothing else in the world mattered to Maria besides her sisters.

Steve almost instantly felt like he found out Irene's dark secret as he stopped wandering around.

"So what do you want to do?" Steve asked, "The night is young! We could go out to eat right now? What do you think? Maybe we can watch some movies. I don't really know what's out right now. I haven't really turned on the TV lately. In fact, I don't even know what could be out there. I don't usually go outside all that often"

Irene listened to Steve's options as she played around with her hair, trying to figure out what she should do with it. Her nerves weren't settling down as she wished that they really could. How was she supposed to let things be normal between them if her feelings were working against her body? She took in a shaky breath as she went to put on her make-up.

"Hey, where's your sister?" Steve asked.

Irene stiffened up as she remembered the fight she had with her before Maria was paged in. Now that it had been sometime between then and now, she felt guilty. Irene made a mental note to apologize to her sister when she came back.

"It doesn't really matter" Steve went on, "I'm actually kind of glad she isn't here. I was preparing myself for her asking how I got her address. It really wasn't that easy, let me tell you that. But, I had to pull a few strings. There is this agent who collected a lot of trading cards about me back in the day. He wanted to know how to help me out and so I asked. Hopefully, he doesn't let Maria know. That would be awkward. Do you think he will be at the meeting tonight?"

"So you basically broke the law?"

"No, I merely asked for a favor"

"I'm ready" Irene got out of her room and went over to Steve who smiled at her.

Steve moved his arm over to her and nodded to the do, "Shall we?"


	7. Headstrong

Irene walked down the busy streets, shoving her hands into her pockets as she smiled and looked up at the Christmas lights dangling above her. A puff of white air wafted around her, temporarily warming up her face from the freezing cold. She was surprised to feel something slightly heavy over her shoulders as she looked down and noticed the jacket that Steve was wearing. She looked up to the man who only smiled down to her as they continued to walk in silence.

She wanted to argue with him and give back his jacket but her arms said something completely different. Irene felt herself wrap her arms around her body, bringing the jacket closer to her. An idea popped into her head as she wrapped her arms around Steve's waist and rested her head on his chest. Almost immediately, Steve returned the affection as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder to bring her closer.

"Where are we going?"

Steve only smiled as he continued to move her through the crowd, almost like as if he was back in time. Irene looked around at the people passing back, trying to pick up on some sort of clues that Steve wasn't really telling her. It didn't matter, the citizens just continued to walk on in their normal world, leaving them alone. Irene then turned and tried to force Steve to look her in the eye so that she could ask once again.

Steve chuckled, "You can't do that. I've read your profile already. I know what happens when I look you in the eye"

"Then why don't you tell me where we are going?"

"Because it's a surprise" Steve told her, "And I don't want your power to spoil it for me. Just go along with it. Trust me. You'll enjoy this"

Irene sighed in defeat as she dropped her head down and let her feet guide her through the streets of New York. She saw a couple of women, just as old as her, stare at Steve and gawk at Irene as they passed by. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how jealous they must be with him. To them, he was a tall, handsome, gentleman who knew how to treat a lady.

But that's not even half of the story; they just didn't know that he was a man out of his time. Someone who wanted more than anything to go back to the 1940's. Thinking about him leaving this present time sent a pang of emotion slapped right into her chest. Would he drop the very little thing he had with her in order to go back to Peggy Carter?

"Do you hear that?" Irene asked.

Irene stopped as she heard music playing in the distance, the smell of popcorn and cotton candy were close in the crisp air. She turned around and noticed that Steve was smiling down to her.

"I told you it was a surprise" Steve responded, "I might've asked the agent to pull a couple of more strings. Just to see what was your favorite pastime. Luckily, this carnival was staying an extra five days. That or it was most likely fate. It was written all over-"

"Maria told you!"

"Not me" Steve continued, "The agent that practically is head over heels for her. Why don't we talk about this later and have some fun right now?"


	8. Dancing Under the Moonlight

"Here's the Stuffed Owl you wanted" Steve handed off the large white owl.

"Where were you in my high school years?" Irene smiled up to Steve.

"Sleeping" Steve mocked.

Irene was about to respond but then looked up to Steve with a smile on her face. Steve broke the silence as they both laughed at the irony of his comment.

"I guess that one was a no-brainer"

Irene took out her phone from her pocket and glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it was already nearing 9 o'clock. She noticed that her sister had been calling her and left a voicemail on her phone. Without thinking, Irene placed her phone back into her pocket, guessing that the youngest sister was trying to play Mother Goose. She cleared her throat as she glanced at her owl before looking back up to Steve.

"I should probably take you home soon" Steve mentioned.

"No!" Irene shouted like the 8 year old right next to her, "I'm having so much fun right now"

"It's getting colder"

"There are heaters all around us" Irene shrugged, "I can manage"

"Your sister is probably worried"

"No" Irene snapped too quickly.

"Really?"

"Maybe she is a little bit"

"Which is why I need to take you home right away" Steve turned around to go back out of the courtyard.

Irene knew that what he was saying was true, especially when it came with her life in Maria's hands. But she was right now living her dream of being on a date with the Captain America.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it if she figured out that I was with you the whole time"

"Are you sure about that? I don't want your sister to pull out her gun at me" Steve told her, "I've had that happen to me before"

"You're scared of her, Steve! Admit it!" Irene teased.

"Aren't you?"

"After figuring out that she's a SHIELD agent… no"

"I thought that would make you scared of her even more" Steve said to her.

"It's no doubt in my mind that I was surprised at that little twist but that doesn't mean I'm scared of her. She's my sister" Irene let out, "I know that she wouldn't have the heart to kill me. No matter how tough she may look to other people. Just like how I would never think to use my powers on her"

"But what about Fury?" Steve asked.

"What about him?" Irene snapped back.

"You two just seem very tense whenever you're around each other" Steve put together.

"It's that noticeable, I'm guessing. Why haven't you asked him yourself?"

"Because I wanted to ask you. You just seem-"

"What?" Irene asked.

Steve stopped and looked over to Irene who had a hard face on already. He could tell that she was waiting for him to say something negative about her. In that moment, he felt pity for her, knowing that she was an outside. Unlike him, he was practically made a mutant, and yet people today still love him for his heroic acts.

"That you would tell me the truth"

"Really? Why wouldn't-"

"Fury-"

"Yes-"

"He's an Agent of SHIELD, of course" Steve told her.

"But he practically treats you like his favorite toy" Irene put in.

Steve looked at her, shocked by what came out of her mouth. He then felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he laughed at what she said. He shook his head as he noticed that Irene was smiling up at him. Steve then gained control and cleared his throat before he looked back down to the woman waiting for his answer.

"That maybe so" Steve let out, "But I know already enough that he won't tell me something that he knows will upset me. I figured that you would tell me anything that happened no matter whose fault it really was"

"What if I lie?"

"Then it's for your own good"

"Nick Fury and I have known each other for quite some time now" Irene mentioned.

Irene opened her mouth to say more but then her mind flashed back to countless close encounters she had with the one-eyed soldier. She rubbed both of her lips together in a tight hold as she heard in the distance, a slow song.

"Dance with me"

"Irene, what are you doing?"

"I'm changing the subject"

"You could've just asked politely"

"No, but then you would want to bring it up in a different time"

"I've never danced before in my life" Steve gawked at how swiftly he was moving with her.

"Steve, it's because I'm controlling you" Irene whispered, "If I wanted you to dance like how you would normally than all I can do is say the words"

"I don't think that would be a pretty sight"

"That's what I thought" Irene smiled, "So I'm imagining how a guy like you would dance with a girl like me"

Steve looked around them and noticed passerby's stopping and gawking at the couple, some girls giggled at them. Steve couldn't help but smile at them before looking back down to Irene.

"If you wanted me to do something romantic, all you had to do was ask. What about you? Can I ask you to do something for me?" Steve asked her.

"That depends on what" Irene said with a glint in her eye, "I hope this isn't the part where I hear that you're a perverted freak"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"I want you to sing for me"

"What?" Irene looked into his blue eyes, "You want me to sing for you? Why would I ever do that?"

"I might've heard that you won the talent shows all throughout college by singing" Steve shrugged.

"Damn it, Maria!"

"Actually it was in your profile"

"Why do you want me to sing for you?"

"Because you are making me dance"

"That's my power"

"You could've made me do a thousand other things than dancing"

"What's wrong with dancing?"

"This was definitely out of the ordinary"

"What if I like out of the ordinary"

"Then I would like it if you would sing"

"Why?"

"I think we're going about this the wrong way. I'm going to make you a deal" Steve proposed, "If you sing for me than I will stop asking about your past. I'll leave everything alone about Fury. I won't even mention his name again if that's what you want. Just sing me one song that you had written up and I will leave it alone. What do you say?"

Irene let out a low sigh as Steve twirled her around, "Fine. I'll sing for you"

"Really?" Steve beamed.

"Next time, though!" Irene quickly put in.

"And when will that be?" Steve asked, "You better not run away this time"

"Who says that I would run away?" Irene questioned.

Steve slowed to a stop in the dancing and dipped Irene in a perfect ending as the song came to an end. The crowd around them cheered, giggled, and clapped at their little performance as Steve and Irene both smiled at each other. Steve moved and picked Irene back up to a standing position, noticing that he had full control over his own body again. Irene shyly looked around and waved a thank you to everyone as she placed her hand in Steve's, smiling up at him as he winked and kissed her cheek.


	9. Hacked

Irene huffed as she hopped off of Steve's motorcycle, "This was really fun"

"I really enjoyed your company tonight" Steve said to her, making her body heat rise up to the point that she didn't feel cold in the New York night.

Irene blushed as she put a strand of hair behind her ear, trying her best to keep her composure. She felt a hand on hers and looked down to see Steve's hand caressing hers. Steve leaned in slowly and kissed her cheek slowly yet again. He lingered there as he took in the smell of sweet pumpkin from her perfume, before pulling away.

"Good night. I'll see you on Monday" Irene quickly said, "Next time, call me when you want to hang out"

"Where have you been!" came a loud voice the second Irene opened the apartment door.

Irene looked up to see her sister with her hands on her hips, "I'm not nine years old anymore"

"I've been calling you non-stop" Maria ignored Irene's comment.

"So I've noticed" Irene dangled her iPhone up from her pocket.

Maria rolled her eyes as Irene made her way over to the kitchen. She sighed as she opened up the refrigerator to see the pasta that they ate the night before. Irene ignored her sister's glares as she walked over to the microwave and started to warm it up. It was then that Maria gave a questionable look over to the huge stuffed white owl sitting on her counter.

"Where did you get that?"

"Hogwarts"

"Can you please be serious with me?"

"Alright, I got it at the Fair a couple of miles out"

"The Fair?" Maria questioned, "With whom?"

"Oh, you know… Steve Rogers"

"Captain America?" Maria gawked.

"I call him by Steve"

The microwave beeped, making Irene skip over to the machine and take out her pasta. Her mouth watered as she took a fork and dived into the tasty and creamy dish.

"So why didn't you call me back?"

"Because I wanted to have fun every once in a while"

Irene walked over to the table and sat down as Maria stood there, star struck. She took in a slow breath as she turned around and slowly joined her middle sister at the table. Irene was so starving from dancing, laughing, and eating junk food that she didn't realize her sister's expression. Maria turned to her sister and tried to analyze her like as if she was a fugitive.

"If I call Captain America, would he vouch for you, Ren?" Maria said suddenly.

"Vouch?"

"I need confirmation to see if your evening with him really is true as you described"

"What for?" Irene asked slowly.

"There was an incident at the building"

Irene stopped eating and looked up to her sister who was staring her down, looking for clues in her expression. Irene swallowed the contents in her mouth and wiped it with her napkin before clearing her throat.

"That's why you left so quickly. What happened?" Irene asked.

"Someone hacked into the system"

"Wow! And I'm guessing Nick Fury thinks it was me, right?" Irene mocked.

Maria was about to defend her boss but remembered how it was her sister's name that came out first upon anything else. But then again, she didn't know as of this point who to rely on for the truth.

"You're file and a few others were left missing from the system"

"It doesn't mean that it's me, Maria"

"Ren, the Mutant Mob files were destroyed and it took us four hours to reboot the system after it mysteriously crashed"

Irene dropped her fork and leaned back in her chair as a sick feeling went through her as she heard the Mutant Mob's name again. She scoffed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"I haven't talked to them since you arrested me"

"Then why did they take your file?"

"I don't know!"

"Now is not the time, Ren! Why would they take your file if you are not in their league?" Maria asked.

"Maybe to frame me"

"Or they probably still think you are straight with them"

"Why would I? I stopped talking to them ever since I found out your true identity. Happy?" Irene spat out.

"Fury won't believe that, Ren"

Irene let out an exasperated sigh as she felt a headache coming on. Since when did Fury ever believe in anything that she's said to him?

"But he'll believe in Steve" Irene said slowly.

"I'm not so sure, Ren" Maria shook her head.

Irene sighed one last time as she looked down to her plate of food, suddenly not hungry anymore. She got up and cleaned it off as Maria sat frozen, guilt driving through her at what she just said. Irene grabbed the owl and placed it under her arm as she walked off over to her room. When she closed the door, the lights flickered as if trying to gain control, making Maria glance up at them before she too retreated over to her room.


	10. Again

"Seriously? Can they be any more paranoid?" Irene questioned her sister.

"Just go with it"

Irene rolled her eyes as the security guard put away her jacket, boots, and gloves into a plastic compartment. The female then took out a very light and paper looking jacket with what looked like hospital slippers in replacement. Irene looked over to her sister and gave her a look which her sister just slightly shrugged and looked away. Irene let out an annoyed noise and took the items, praying that she could've used one last persuasion spell on this lady.

Irene glared to her sister, "Please tell me that that was the only thing I had to do"

It felt like everything was at a standstill as Irene and her sister made it over to the back of the building in the most contained place ever. Over the last week, people were turning their stares into glances but after what happened this weekend, the stares came back over to Irene again, and even some glares were included. Irene exhaled as she felt like she was being brought into death row already when she walked into the secluded hallway. Once the door to the interrogation room opened, she wasn't too surprised to see Nick Fury standing there looking just about ready to shoot her in the face.

Irene opened her mouth to say something but then slowly closed it; she didn't really know how to defend herself as of this point. She glanced over to the man sitting at the table that looked up and met her gaze. Steve looked tired, defeated, and sad as he rubbed his eyes, almost like as if he too tried to fight for her. Irene slowly turned her attention back over to Fury at which she flinched at the way his eye was staring down into her.

Steve finally broke the silence, "It wasn't her! I was with her all throughout the night SHIELD was hacked into. Even before then, Miss Hill was at her sister's apartment before then. Whoever did this knew her whereabouts and knew you would blame her for it"

"Then why were her file and the files that we've been working for hard to achieve just vanish out of thin air!" Nick Fury yelled out.

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I called you, Ren?" Maria asked, "We could've had this thing all cleared up by then"

Irene looked over to her sister, "Really? Or would we be doing this again? I wasn't here and I don't know how to hack into a computer. You out of all people should know this by now! What is wrong with you? What can I do to prove that I'm innocent?"

"There's nothing that you can prove! You're a criminal and tried to take a senators life not too long ago. How in the hell am I supposed to believe that you of all people aren't behind this? We all know exactly what was in that file before you destroyed it" Fury let out.

"Why would I try to jeopardize my life if I come into this building every day knowing that you guys give me the vaccine to leave me defenseless?"

There was complete and utter silence in the room as the tension swarmed in, making it harder to breathe for everyone. Irene knew that she had Fury stuck, but that doesn't mean that he won't try to fight is way out of it.

"Check the surveillance cameras" Steve spoke up.

Nick Fury looked over to Maria Hill who seemed to have lost her will to move. Maria looked down before glancing over to her sister then off into space.

"What's wrong?"

"The surveillance cameras were destroyed"

"They seemed to have looked like they were melted. Almost like as if someone with abilities had aimed at them"

Nick Fury crossed his arms over his chest and looked over to Irene, knowingly. He stared at her the way her father used to whenever he was right and wanted to see what her excuse was anyways. Irene rolled her eyes and let out a laugh that surprised everyone in the room. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair as she tried to contain herself from attacking Fury.

"My powers don't make objects melt, Maria!" she snapped at her sister, "They make things explode, remember"

"I remember"

"You can't be on her side just because she's your sister" Nick turned to her, "We've worked for nearly two years on those Mutant Files. Now the first mutant who comes into our building just so happens to be your sister, an assassin, and also was part of the Mutant Mob as well?"

"You are such a hypocrite!"

"That's enough!"

Steve banged on the table and stood up from his seat, making everyone jump. Irene glared at Fury as she defensively crossed her arms and looked down towards the ground. Nick Fury still drilled holes into Irene's head even though she slowly started to move over to the other side of the room. Maria cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the lump that was rising which threatened tears to blur out her vision.

A beep resounded throughout the room, calling Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Irene looked up over to Fury who only cast his eye down over to her. Irene motioned her arm over to the door as a signal for him to leave. Fury looked over to Maria who looked like she took a step back from her boss' stare down.

"Let's just see that this doesn't have anything to do with your sister"

"How can I? I was in this room the whole time" Irene spoke up.

The man ignored what she said as he barged out of the room, Maria trailing slowly behind in his shadow. When the door closed, Irene let out a cry and collapsed to the floor.

"Everything's going to be okay, Irene" Steve suddenly was down at the floor, by her side, "This whole thing will blow over"

"No, Steve, it won't" Irene shook her head.

"Then we'll find out who's doing this together. They must've left a sloppy trail around here somewhere" Steve told her, "We'll find out who it is"

"It's not that simple, Steve. Don't you see?" Irene asked, "I'm a delinquent. They already think it's me"

"Ren, I don't believe you did it"

"Only one person in this whole vicinity" Irene shook her head, "Even my sister doesn't believe me"

"I think she does" Steve objected, "She just didn't know what to think with Fury barking orders into her ear"

"So you finally agree?"

Steve let a small laugh escape his lips, causing Irene to smile up at him. But the moment didn't last as she let out a defeated sigh.

"We'll set things right"

"Are you sure?" Irene looked up to him, "I don't really think you want to be on his bad side. He can get pretty gruesome if he finds out that you are trying to help me prove my innocence"


	11. Another Blow

"What's the problem?"

"It's gotten worse"

"What?" Nick Fury spat out, "I thought you said you fixed the system. How is that possible? You were rumored to be one of the best"

"This pattern is very complex. I don't know how to read them" the woman told the commander, "It's almost like as if they have scrambled around on their own, but are still functioning correctly. I don't really know how to explain it. It's like nothing I have ever seen before"

"So then what could it mean?"

"A mutant" Maria spoke up, "Wasn't there a mutant who could control technology? Maybe this is him? There's no other explanation"

"That person is locked up in prison"

"His files were one of them that were missing" Maria gawked, "You've got to see that there's a connection in-between here"

"All mutants' files were erased"

"So what? Are you going to blame this on my sister again?" Maria suddenly snapped, "She's only here to teach Captain America, she wouldn't do this. I know her"

"If you knew her so much then why didn't you know she was an assassin?"

"The same reason I didn't tell her I was a SHIELD agent. To protect the ones I love. You don't think for a second what the Mutant Mob could've done to me and my eldest sister if they found out about us?" Maria questioned, "Especially if they found out I was an agent. They'd probably kill her and me off. You don't understand how vicious these creatures are!"

"I am fully aware of how evil they can be"

"But not all of them are. Think about Professor X" Maria told him, "He's opened up a school for young mutants. He's teaching them how to control their powers. You can't see any harm in that"

Maria stopped talking as she realized that she was not directing orders like she should be. Fury was staring at her as if like it was the first time. Maria cast her eyes down to the ground and placed her hands behind her back. She finally let out the breath that she felt like she had been holding in all morning.

A blaring alarm came throughout the room, making Maria nearly jump from being startled. Fury looked over to the monitor and couldn't help but glare at the screen. Maria stiffened as she noticed that the vault was on high alert. They're weapons have been invaded and she could only guess which one would be missing.

Maria closed her eyes, "Damn it"

She turned around and walked out of the main headquarters and followed the rushing people over to the vault. Maria noticed that the barcode was completely destroyed as she walked into the vault. She stopped and noticed that it looked like it had been through a tornado of some sorts. Maria stopped and stiffened as she realized that the weapon to be used against mutants and extraterrestrials alike was missing from its case.


	12. Secret Agent

"You've done it now" Nick Fury growled as he entered the interrogation room, "I think it's about time we locked her up!"

Irene looked up from the shared textbook to see Nick Fury pointing his finger right at her. Confused, she looked over to her sister who had followed him into the room. She couldn't understand what was going on, right when she calms down and is teaching Steve, Fury comes in and yells at her again. Irene closed her eyes and sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Alright. What is this about?" Irene moaned, "I've only been in here half a day and I already feel like blowing my brains out"

Steve looked over to Nick Fury who wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, he didn't understand where this was coming from. What was he blaming Irene for now?

"You stole our devices" Fury yelled out, "Our weapons were either destroyed or stolen"

Irene looked over to Steve, "I wasn't in the weaponry! I don't even know where it would be! What are you going to blame that on me too? Go ahead!"

"The guard said you left this room!" Fury went on, "Right before the alarms blared off"

"I went to the bathroom"

"We told you to never leave this room, Ren"

"Before or after Fury decided to blame every single mishap on me?"

"I can assure you, Commander. She has no interest in robbing this facility. She's wise enough to know about the consequences" Steve stepped in.

"You've only known her for a week"

"And you have a clouded judgment over her"

"I believe you need to stand down and stay out of this" Fury turned to Steve, "This doesn't concern you"

"I believe it does" Steve stood up from his spot, "She's classified as a mutant and so am I"

"You were from an experiment that was to help the War"

"I'm stronger, can run faster, and endure more pain than any normal man. I believe nowadays that would be feared from most people in this world"

"Not unless people found out who you really are"

"So you're saying that every mutant is feared except for the ones that they created" Steve pointed out.

"This high school crush of yours is not letting you see what is right in front of you" Nick Fury commented, "She's an assassin from the Mutant Mob"

"And they haven't spoken to her since" Steve finished.

"She could be lying"

"Commander, she could be telling the truth"

"Captain, you can't believe every word she says. She can persuade anyone to believe anything, remember? I knew this was going to bite us in the ass one way or another" Nick Fury yelled out.

"Oh, come on, is this because I took out your eye?"

"What?!" Steve and Maria yelled out, "You never told me this"

"Because I wanted Fury to keep his dignity"

"I should've killed you then"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved"

"It was my right as an agent to stop you" Fury fumed, "I could've had you if you hadn't shot me with one of your light beams. I swore that day to have your head on my wall"

"Care to try?" Irene got up, "I only did it because you had brutally hurt one of my kind. You could've put a bullet through his head, but no! You had to beat him senseless"

"Is this what really happened"

"He deserved it"

"He died a couple of hours later, Fury!"

"So this is payback?" Fury waved around, "To attack the facility from the inside out?"

"I'm only mentioning this because I want you to be clear on one thing"

"And what's that?"

"That it's not just only me that's out for your blood" Irene said in a stern voice.

"Who would be after Fury? Do you know?" Maria finally spoke up.

Irene scoffed, "I think the shorter list would be who doesn't want to kill Nick Fury"

"What?"

"Think about the Mutant Files"

"Nearly every single delinquent is written in them"

"And who is in charge of those files?" Irene asked.

"Nick Fury"

"Exactly!"

"It can't just be Irene. That could've been the last straw! Who would come for you to avenge you?" Steve asked, "We need to know this. They could be just trying to free Irene but everyone is mistaking the signs. Noble, but still reckless. Someone who would've known you have a vendetta against Fury. Can you think of anyone? Maybe a close friend"

"That's the thing about the Mutant Mob" Irene shook her head, "You get offered the job, you do it, and then you get out"

"Well, that's great! How are we supposed to find the Mutant Mob with the files gone? Ever thought of that one?" Nick Fury commanded.

"You have a weapon" Steve placed his hand on Irene's shoulder.

"Her? I'd rather not" Fury objected.

"It's the only way she can prove her innocence" Maria stepped in, "She'll tell us who governs them and then work our way out. It's a perfect plan. We'll get the weapons back in no time"

Nick Fury slowly paced the room and rubbed his chin in contemplation. Irene breathed out and looked over to Steve who was staring straight at the commander.

"No"

"What?"

"I'm not going to have her as a secret agent, Hill" Fury explained.

"I can help!"

"I'd rather die before having you help me with this investigation"


	13. My Pleasure, My Pain

Later that night, Steve sat down at his two seater table, spreading out a napkin over his lap as he was just about getting ready to eat. But his mouth has been dry ever since this afternoon and this whirling pit in his stomach refused to make him believe that he could eat anything right now.

"Now what"

Steve went over to the door, swinging it open, expecting to see Fury standing there as he usually did in most mornings. What he didn't expect to see was Irene standing there with a duffel bag and pillow.

"Hi-"Irene motioned over to the apartment, "Mind if I stay the night?"

"What happened between you and your sister?"

"What do you think happened?" Irene asked as she walked past him.

"So I see. Does she know that you came over here?" Steve asked only to get a square look from Irene, "Probably not. Do you want some food or wine?"

"I can't eat right now"

"You too, huh?" Steve nodded, "I'm sorry about what happened these past couple of days"

"Don't be! You're just thrust into the middle of all of this" Irene sighed, "It should be me that should be the one that should be apologizing to you"

"I think Fury should apologize to you"

"Well, when that day comes, I'll know that pigs really could fly"

"Fury is what he eats"

"Did you just make a joke about your boss?" Irene laughed, "He would kill you if he found out what you just said"

"Ren, I may be old" Steve walked over and sat down next to her, "But that doesn't mean that I don't know how to lighten up the mood every once in a while"

"You don't look 80 or 90 years old" Irene said as she looked around his face, "Either that or my sister was right about me liking older men"

"Or I have a thing for much younger women"

"That sounded slightly creepy" Irene laughed, "So, what do you have planned for this evening?"

"Sing for me" Steve pleaded.

"What?"

"You said the next time we meet outside of SHIELD you would sing for me"

"I don't think now is the time" Irene rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, "But I'll sing you just one song to shut you up"

_Please have all of me,_

_I'm happy to be your lover and a friend._

_Don't be scared of me_

_I need you around to keep me safe._

_Cause when you take your love away_

_I lose it and my skies turn grey._

_I wait and wonder why_

_My messed up heart cries louder day by day when you're away..._

Steve rubbed his hand on his lips as he watched Irene sing off into the distance. The lights around him in the room started twinkling in some sort of dance to her music.

_Be my pleasure, my pain._

_Take me there once again._

_When I'm with you I know_

_You'd be my sun and my rain._

_Light my love with your flame,_

_Be my pleasure, my pain._

_One life, ain't enough,_

_To life through all the things I feel for you._

_Always in my heart, I need you there to know you care._

_Cause when you take your love away_

_I lose it and my skies turn gray._

_I wait and wonder why_

_My messed up heart cries louder day by day when you're away._

_Be my pleasure, my pain._

_Take me there once again._

_When I'm with you I know_

_You'd be my sun and my rain._

_Be my pleasure, my pain._

_Take me there once again._

_When I'm with you I know_

_You'd be my sun and my rain._

_Light my love with your flame,_

_Be my pleasure, my pain._

"Wow" Steve clapped, "That was amazing"

"Sorry about the lights" Irene blushed.

"I loved what you did with the lights, it put off more of this effect on your singing" Steve told her.

"That was probably one of the first times I had ever heard that" Irene confessed.

"Fine. If you didn't believe me, then you just had to say so" Steve moved Irene's chin and then lightly kissed her lips. Irene gasped but then quickly kissed back as light bulbs started to pop in the room around them.


	14. Day Off

Maria Hill nervously bit her thumb as she began to pace the room, hitting her sister's voicemail once again. She let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed her phone down to her side, her worry and headache pulsing throughout her body. The door to the office made a beeping sound, making Maria stop pacing and holds her breath for dear life. The door opened, revealing her boss with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Nick Fury glanced up to her, "Good morning. Do you want to know the strangest thing I've noticed this morning?"

"No" Maria said before she quickly fixed her answer, "I mean, yes! But I'm a little bit worried of the outcome. Considering how badly things have been going right now"

"Agent Hill, what is the relationship between your sister and Captain America?" Nick Fury suddenly asked.

"What? Why do you ask Commander?" Maria asked suddenly, "Well, I don't really know, to be honest. She's become quite fond of him over time"

"Is that so?"

"I don't see how this is relevant" Maria questioned, "May I ask why you are asking these questions? I thought we were going to get right back onto the fact on who has been crashing our station, not about my sister and her student. They should be in the interrogation room right now"

Nick Fury walked over to his desk and calmly sat down, rocking back in it. He had listened carefully to Agent Hill and knew fully well that something was bothering her. He took a long sip from him coffee as he took his time in going over her answer. Then something popped into his brain, making him look directly at the woman.

"Should be, Agent Hill?" Nick Fury asked.

"I mean, that's where they are every day. Considering how right now its 9:49 they should have begun there studies right about now" Maria quickly put together.

"Really?" Nick Fury said slowly.

"What is this about?" Maria questioned.

"Captain America and your sister have ordered a day off today" Nick Fury finally said.

Maria felt a gasp get caught up inside her throat as she stared down to her boss. She let out an exhale as she tried to calm herself from screaming at the top of her lungs as she would've been doing at the age of 15 ½. That could explain as to why her sister wasn't answering her phone but it didn't explain as to why she would go to Captain America. She's only known that man for a few weeks, there was no way that she could've wanted to spend the day with him.

"Well, isn't that something" Maria said finally.

Nick Fury nodded, "I thought she was staying with you"

"She is" Maria answered, "But we had a misunderstanding the night before"

"Really? About what?" Nick Fury asked.

"All of the events that have been happening lately" Maria spoke the truth.

"I thought that you were on your sister's side. You've always stood up for her since the moment she's walked through the door"

"I'm on no one's side"

Nick Fury nodded his agreement toward his Agent. He knew Maria wouldn't let her mind be cloud with judgment whether from her sister or from another Agent whom she's worked side by side with since day one.

"Then I guess we both know what this means, do we? So how do you want to act this out?"

"I'm sorry?" Maria asked.

"They're getting too close"

"You want to separate them?"

"Of course, you don't expect us to go public with Captain America being with one of America's most wanted assassin" Nick Fury commented.

"I believe she's turned things around, sir. She's proven her worth" Maria stood up for her sister, "We need her now more than ever. She could be the key to finding out who is behind all of this"

Maria felt her heart pounding inside of her once again. Her palms began to sweat as once again she begged for her sister's life.

"That won't save her from doing over 54 months of jail time for her crimes" Nick Fury told her.

Maria sighed in defeat, "I understand"


	15. Jared

The man turned around and handed them their tickets, "Here you are! Enjoy the show! I've heard great reviews on it"

"Thank you so much"

"You're welcome!" The man waved, "Enjoy the show"

"This is incredible, Steve. How did you get us to have the day off together?" Irene questioned.

"I didn't"

"What?" Irene stopped in her tracks, "But you said that you called him"

"I did call, Ren. He didn't pick up so I left a voicemail" Steve told her.

"Great. Now he'll think I'm a bad influence for you" Irene rolled her eyes, "I at least hope something happens today so that it will prove that I'm innocent"

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder and dropped his head down to kiss her on the temple. Irene sighed and smile when she felt his lips touch her skin.

"We promised not to talk about that. Do you want popcorn?"

"What's a movie without popcorn?" Irene giggled.

"You should go and get us seats"

"Put extra butter!"

"I will"

"You better" Irene smiled as she walked down the hall towards the theater room, "I'll be waiting"

Irene turned around and saw Room 16 down the hall and started to walk toward it, almost bumping into someone along the way. She glanced at the person but then gasped and stopped in her tracks when she realized who it was and bumping into him would've been no accident.

"Long time no see" Jared smiled, "I was wondering when I was going to see your face again. I was scared for you when we noticed that you had been captured by SHIELD. We all figured that you were going to be sentenced to death right away. Good thing your sisters a SHIELD agent. Otherwise, Fury would've had his way with you"

"I didn't know until I was taken in" Irene swallowed, "Jared, what do you want?"

"We're planning an attack on SHIELD to permanently shut them down" Jared told her.

"What?" Irene gawked, "They think that all of your tricks were my fault. It was you who did all those things"

"Well, we needed to send a message" Jared shrugged, "In six days; SHIELD will burn down to the ground. It would be a pity to see you side you them when they are the reason why we hide in fear. Wouldn't want to see your sister get killed in the most brutal way ever imagined"


	16. New Divide

"That's it then! We got to inform SHIELD, Ren" Steve said later that day.

"And tell them that my old boss is trying to take down their facility and not have them expect that I had nothing to do with it?" Irene questioned.

"It's the truth"

"But they won't believe it" Irene dropped her arms to her sides, "You heard exactly what Fury said"

"We've finally got proof that this isn't you"

"The only proof I have is your word" Irene pointed to him, "And we've all noticed how that worked out"

"Your sister will believe you" Steve pointed out.

"She's standing on both sides right now. Besides, Jared wouldn't have told me this if there is something bigger that he's planning" Irene sighed.

"Then what do you think he's planning?" Steve asked.

"How should I know?" Irene spat out.

"How long have you been working with him?" Steve asked.

"About five years ago, three if you count me being in his inner circle. But not even his closest sidekick, or whatever, would know what he is really planning" Irene explained, "He'll make you go after one thing when really the job is relying on a completely different objective"

"Do you think that's what happened to you?"

"I don't want to think about it… I'd hate to know that I was part of the Plan B where things didn't really follow through"

"What do you think he would've wanted besides the Senator?"

"I told you, I don't know"

"What are his abilities?"

"Let's see… he has impenetrable skin and teleportation, from what I've heard and seen" Irene informed.

Steve nodded as he got up from leaning on the back of his couch; Irene dropped down her head into her lap and sighed from her spot on the couch. He walked around over to the front of the couch and sat down beside his girlfriend. He slowly rubbed her back as occasionally he would grip onto her neck or shoulders, trying to calm her down. Steve brought his hand over to her shoulder and made her sink into him as he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll think of something" Steve sighed, "There's got to be a way to avoid all of this"

Irene jammed her eyes shut as she straightened up and rubbed the corners of her eyes. She knew Steve was trying to be supportive but he didn't know Jared like she does. Irene knew how Jared deals with people that he didn't like and she could already tell that he didn't trust her anymore. Even though she didn't side with SHIELD she felt that she had the need to warn them about Jared, but the way they've been treating her has been holding her back and want Jared to do his worst to them.

Irene ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what to do as of this point. Should I side with what's I know is right or should I side with what I feel is right?"

"Ren, you decide" Steve told her, "Whatever you decide, I will follow"

"Why don't we just got out of town" Irene suggested, "Let's leave for a week and a half, Steve. Let the fates take their course"

Steve cupped the side of her face, "And what about your sister and Jared's threat"

Steve felt Irene stiffen in his hold as she stared at him with wide eyes. He knew she loved her sister very much and wouldn't let her little sister be in any sort of harm's way. Irene looked over to the fireplace and let out a long sigh. She knew that if she tried to make her sister leave after telling what Irene knew, Maria would stay and try to defend her keep.

"I guess that's not an option" Irene said slowly.

"You realize that you've got to stay and fight. But right now, you've got to choose which side you want to fight on" Steve told her.

"Can't I just be neutral?" Irene sighed.

Steve just gave her a little smile and shook his head. Irene felt like she knew that was coming in some form or another. She nervously bit her lip as she took hold of Steve's strong hand and laced her fingers within his. He looked down and watched as he stayed quiet, wanting to know if she will make the right choice on her own.

"This is your decision" Steve told her softly, "You've got to decide this on your own. I can't be a part of the decision-making. You know where my allegiance lies but we need to figure out where yours is. You can't run from this. You'll be an important key on both sides. Irene?"

"He'll kill me" Irene spoke up, "Whether it's a human like Fury or a mutant like Jared, I don't know. All I know is that I will die from one of them because of this"

"No, you won't, Irene" Steve said firmly, "Because I won't let them"


	17. Maria's Reply

That night, Irene ran down the hallway to the familiar door and started to bang on it like a mad woman. She was panicking and was just about to blast her way in when she heard the locks becoming undone. Her younger sister opened the door and stood there, perplexed as she didn't know what to do with Irene. Irene smiled to her and thrust her arms around Maria in a tight hug as she kissed the back of her head.

"Okay, no-"Maria pushed her sister off of her, "What the hell has gotten into you, Ren? Where have you-"

"I had to see you"

"You see me nearly every day" Maria looked at her sister carefully, "What's going on?"

"I need you ask you something, Maria, did anything weird happen at your work today?" Irene asked.

"Nothing that I've noticed. We're still trying to get new equipment back into our facility"

Irene looked to her sister full of confusion until she stopped and let out a low sigh. She walked over to the couch and nearly sank into it in her daze.

She slowly moved her hand through her hair as she knew this step all too well when she was working with Jared. Maria watched her sister as her eyes slightly squinted at her. The younger sister walked over and sat down on the coffee table right in front of Irene. From there she could tell perfectly that Irene was in such turmoil that it frightened Maria.

Maria didn't know whether she wanted to know what Irene had on her mind. She already knew that whatever was going to come out of Irene's mouth next wasn't going to be a good thing. Maria took in a slow breath as she braced herself. She was, after all, trained to deal with this kind of situation.

"He's laying low before he strikes" Irene finally said softly.

"What?" Maria questioned, "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? Who's laying low?"

Irene let out another low sigh as she ducked her head down into her palm, the way she always used to whenever she was stressed. Maria sat there perfectly still as she balled her hands up into little fists.

"His name is Jared" Irene spoke up.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" Maria urged.

"He is the one that you are after" Irene told her sister, "He's the one that's been wreaking havoc all over your facility. And now, in six days, he will open up hell onto you guys. God knows how many mutants he's already rallied up"

"How do you-"Maria stopped, "Did you go back-"

"Of course not!" Irene yelled out, "He found me"

"And he told you all of this" Maria finished, "He found you to tell you this. And his word is truthful? You and him- You know that what he's saying is the truth"

Irene sighed, "I don't know. Maria, he usually keeps the secret missions to himself. I'm guessing that he told me his distraction but he didn't mention anything of what his objective was"

"Ren, why didn't you use your power?" Maria pointed out.

"Maria! I froze!" Irene yelled out again, "I didn't know what to do! At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. But then he mentioned SHIELD and you and all these threats! I didn't know what to do at that time! I don't want my baby sister to get hurt, Maria"

"You did the right thing" Maria only said as she placed her hand on Irene's shoulder.

Irene looked at her, "What are you going to do?"

Maria only gave a small smile as she got up and took a hold of her phone as she dialed a number she already knew by heart. Irene already knew who she was going to talk to as she watched Maria pace the room as she talked in a formal manner. Maria glanced over to her sister as she muttered something into the phone almost like as if she didn't want her sister to freak out. Irene watched as Maria ended the call and went over and joined her sister back on the couch.

"Fury is going to schedule a meeting" Maria told her, "We'll go over everything that you said. I'm sure after what I told him, he'll send in some reinforcements. Things like this, Fury wouldn't let just fade away. He's very paranoid, if you haven't noticed. He'll do anything to protect his own"

"Really? I haven't noticed"

"Trust me, after what you just told me, he will have to take your side" Maria told her.


	18. Private Meeting

"Come with me" Maria grabbed onto her sister's hand, "No one must see that you're here"

Irene obeyed her sister and ducked her head down to cover up her face with her brown hair. She walked quickly but stiffly in the uniform that Maria had given her sister to wear.

She could see people walking all around her and SHIELD being just as busy as they were in the day time. Irene felt her heart quicken as dread filled her up inside. She really didn't want to be here if it meant jeopardizing her sister's career. Irene looked at the corner of her eye over to her sister and tried to mimic her walking to better their performance.

Irene knew all too well why her sister was making her hide this way. It was way past the set hours that Irene was allowed to be in the facility but also, and more importantly, it was because Irene hadn't taken the vaccine. Surprisingly enough, it was Nick Fury's idea to put on the disguise and have Irene come dressed as an agent. He said that if she had come into the facility and people recognized her, someone would've alerted the bosses before they could have their own special meeting.

"I don't understand what's going on" Irene whispered, "Why haven't you alerted anyone? That's exactly why I told you all of this. Wouldn't it be a good idea to do so? Having a private meeting will only divert more time. Jared would win then. Sooner or later, the six days will be over and done with. You guys will have mutants coming in here at all directions with no weapons or equipment to stop them. I know this man. You'll get more then you've ever bargained for"

Maria didn't answer Irene as she practically thrust her into a dark room and nearly slammed the door and quickly locked it. It took Irene a minute to realize that there were other people also in this room with them.

Nick Fury stood in the corner, barely acknowledging her presence, but Steve on the other hand, did. He only just had to get up before Irene ran over to his arms and embraced the tall and strong man.

"They just have a student/teacher relationship, do they?" Nick Fury teased, "Excuse me for the dimly lit room. This is where we interrogate our own agents and neither technology in or out can disrupt this room"

Irene looked over to her sister as she gave her a brief nod. Irene turned back to Fury and nodded to him as well in understanding. Fury got out from his spot and walked over to a seat across from the mutant as Maria followed suit. Irene cautiously sat down next to Steve who placed a hand on her knee. She let out a sigh as she placed her hand upon his.

"Have you ever heard of the mutant Jared before?" Irene asked.

"No" Maria spoke up.

"That's because he's too clever" Irene informed.

"He's not clever" Fury but in, "It's because he's never had the balls to come up and fight his own fights. He just sends out little worms to come and do his bidding"

Steve let out an irritated sigh, "You promised"

"Fine" Fury said curtly.

Irene looked between Steve and Fury and couldn't help but let out a slight giggle. She couldn't believe what she was actually witnessing.

It appeared that Steve had made Fury have a deal with him as to not make fun of mutants. This was the day that Irene practically lived for.

"Does he just sit at home and let his minions do his work for him?" Maria asked.

"Not unless the work gives him a special interest" Irene answered.

"Have you ever been in those kinds of missions with him?"

Irene was about to answer but a big boom and a bunch of yelling had made her jump so high up that she felt her hands shaking after. Fury, Maria, and Steve quickly got up as they all exchanged a three-way glance.

They all charged out of the room, Fury and Maria equipped with guns as they opened the door and then started to fire at the intruders. Irene gasped as she realized that they were all mutants, Jared had moved up the date to that night. Almost like as if thinking of him was like a curse, Jared teleport right in front of her in his stony impenetrable form, pushing Steve and the others farther into the main room and slamming the door shut. Bright lights shone around Irene as she got ready to blast him, but Jared's arm went through the light and hit her so hard that she flew to the other side of the room, hitting both the wall and the floor with a sickening thud.

Irene would've moaned if she tried but she was feeling too much pain to make any sort of sound. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her, making her wince each time.

Jared grabbed her hair and pulled her up to look into his stone cold eyes. The last thing she saw was Steve barging into the room with his shield, yelling at the top of his lungs before she and Jared teleported out.

Steve ran over to where he had last seen Irene and skidded to a stop as he realized that it was no use. He closed his eyes as he felt rage and defeat fill up his very core. Steve heard panicked breathing come from behind him and turned to see Maria charge into the room, bewildered. She ran over to where Steve was standing and gripped onto his arms and looked at him dead in the eye.

Maria sobbed, "Where did he take her?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer but he felt no words to comfort the youngest sister. Maria looked outside the room to the battle still going on as she slowly sank to the ground.

"I don't know" Steve finally answered, "He's got- That's what his plan was the whole time. It was never about SHIELD, it was about her. He thought that she betrayed them-"

"Steve, he's going to kill her" Maria let out.

"No, he won't" Steve told her.

"How could you say that? You saw how he looked!" Maria screamed out, "She's wearing one of my uniforms! He will-"

"You got to pull yourself together" Steve told both her and himself at the same time, "There are people that need us out there"

"My sister needs us right now!" Maria screamed, "He's going to kill her! She's no match for him! He's too strong!"

"I don't know about you, but I see mutants out there. The same mutants-"Steve stopped, "They will know where she is. We just need to keep several and find out where his base is"

"Yes" Maria got up and cocked her gun, "They knew he was going to kidnap her. They knew where he is right now with her"

"Leave them alive" Steve warned, "We can't know where she is if you kill them all. Without that we have nothing"

"Steve" Maria whirled around, "I'll leave them alive. But you didn't say that I could hurt them like hell"

"I never intended to say that"

"Steve, what are you going to do?"

Steve marched out of the room and grabbed the first mutant he saw by the neck and thrust him down onto the ground. He continued to punch the man in his face until finally he had knocked out, he turned back around and smirked before getting up and going over to another mutant.


	19. Numb

"It's not going to be easy. She- She's probably already dead" Fury told Maria and Steve, "I'm sorry, Agent. I truly-"

"The only proof that will make me believe that she's dead is if I see her body" Maria ignored Fury.

"We already lost a lot of time just fighting these mutants" Fury continued.

"The let's not waste any more time" Steve said.

He stepped out of the small huddle with Maria at his heels as he opened the door to the interrogation room. A mutant sitting there with glowing silver handcuffs was waiting impatiently. When the two came in and sat down in front of him, he sighed and rolled his eyes. Steve didn't let that bother him as he leaned and looked at the man.

"You're wasting your time, humans" the man spoke up.

"Then tell us what we want to know, mutant" Maria snapped back.

"I don't think I want to. You see, it's people like you that made me live in fear" the mutant replied back, "You little humans think that you are the perfect beings when my people have been blessed with powers from God himself"

Maria nodded at the handcuffs, "How does it feel to be like us then?"

"Like shit" the man replied, "Aren't you the traitor's sister?"

Maria got up from her seat and placed her hand on her gun. Steve quickly reached up and placed his hand on her wrist. She looked down to the Avenger and glared at him, wanting to hurt the mutant. He just slowly shook his head as he already knew that that bullet was going to be aimed at his head, and that's exactly what the mutant will want.

Defeated, Maria dropped her hand down to her side and looked over to the man across from her. He only gave a smug smile and blew her a kiss. A nasty turning reviled in her stomach as she wished to end his life. Instead, she savored the moment and slowly sat down and cleared her throat.

"She wasn't a traitor" Maria answered.

"Don't even bother! You're her sister and work with SHIELD, she was doing undercover for you the whole time" the man let out.

Maria let out a laugh as she shook her head at the thought of that. She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged like as if what he said meant nothing.

"She betrayed her own kind"

"I didn't know my sister was in your unit until I aimed a gun at her" Maria told him, "She didn't know I was a SHIELD agent until that day also. We never asked her for information about your pathetic club. We asked her to teach someone history in order to let herself be free from all of this. Free from SHIELD and free from the Mutant Mob. We were going to wipe her slate clean until you messed it up. Now all of your buddies are getting their information back into our new and improved system that we probably would've never gotten if you hadn't destroyed our old set"

"Too bad you didn't tell Jared that when he popped in" the mutant replied back.

Maria clenched her jaw in place as she tried her best not to aim her gun at the man once again. She looked over to Steve who sat silently still, listening in on the conversation that was happening right in front of him. He only glanced at her before looking back down at the table like as if he was in trouble. Maria turned back to the mutant and stared him down, wishing that she had her sister's power in order to find out where she was.

"She's probably trying to explain this whole story to him right now" the mutant went on.

Maria took in a big breath as she tried to keep her composure, considering how she was the only one that can lead this interrogation. At first, she thought that Steve had nothing to say, but the strong man had a gentle heart for her sister. He wasn't saying anything because he believed that what the mutant was saying was, in fact, true. But Maria refused to believe that as she straightened herself up and glared at him.

It was up to her now, the youngest sister. Elizabeth may have the easy life out of this but she wouldn't be able to tell her eldest sister how the middle child died. All her life, she looked up to both Elizabeth and Irene as role models and always thought that they would die together of old age. She wasn't going to let that fantasy go to waste now.

Maria whispered, "This is your last chance, mutant"

"So scary! A regular human is going to attempt to kill me" the mutant laughed.

"Captain?" Maria turned to Steve sitting right next to her, "Shall we?"

The mutant laughed once more, "What is he going to do? Give me the silent treatment?"

Captain America got up and walked around to the other side of the table and punched the mutant in his face. Maria was impressed that the impact didn't send off the mutant's head. The man dropped his head down as blood slowly trailed down from his lip down onto his lap. Steve grabbed the back of his head and moved it up so that he was looking right at Maria Hill.

"I don't believe that I've introduced this man as Captain America" Maria responded.

"Captain America was lost at sea" the man choked out.

"He found his way home" Maria responded.

"I don't believe you, human" the mutant spat out, "You're words mean nothing to me"

Maria leaned forward, "Then you should probably believe that Captain America is the boyfriend of the Traitor Mutant"

"She's telling the truth" Steve slammed one hand down onto the mutant's shoulder, "I'm only going to give you one more chance. And after that, you will only remember a great amount of pain. You will wish that you were dead and had spoken up sooner. Your alliance will mean nothing to Jared once I'm through with you. If anything happens to her then your life will end in my hands. Where is she?"


	20. Prophetess

Jared roughly tapped Irene on the side of the head, "Wakey, Wakey"

"Where am I?" Irene asked groggily.

"Home" Jared answered, "Well, my home now. You must be really confused right now. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding. I completely forgot to tell you that we were planning on ambushing the SHIELD Headquarters today also. It just completely left my mind"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are a traitor… well, soon will be"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why she is here" Jared motioned over his shoulder to a woman standing in the corner, "She can see the future and let people see what she has seen. She came to me with an interesting vision a couple of days ago. First, that you were alive, second, was that your younger sister was a SHIELD agent, and the third…"

"What?" Irene noticed that the girl was coming up to her with her hand reached out, "What are you doing? Stay away from me!"

As soon as the woman reached out and touched her forehead, Irene's eyes rolled to the back of her head as a vision came into her head. She was with Steve standing outside, smiling up at him before kissing him lightly on the lips, she was dressed in a white gown and he was in a tux. The vision jumped to Steve playing with a little boy with brown eyes and his blond hair while Irene laughed with another son that had brown hair and blue eyes. When the next scene jumped, it was the two boys a lot older now fighting side by side against a bunch of mutants, they were both strong like Steve but also had mutant powers like Irene, the woman took her hand off of Irene as she was left panting from the vision.

"You see? In the future, you will turn against your own kind. You will betray us all only because of one man" Jared leaned down and looked at her in the eyes, "Now how does that make you feel? To know that you're the carrier of two bastards who will put an end to our rebellion"

Irene looked up and glared at Jared, even though she had only seen her sons once in that vision, a motherly hold had already taken over her. She quickly spit in his face, making him grimace and pull away from her.

"Is that why you left me?" Irene questioned, "Maybe it's not about Captain America at all but because of the fact that my own kind had abandoned me when I needed them most!"

Jared straightened up and smacked her across the face, leaving her with a stinging mark. Irene grimaced at the pain but it wasn't anything that she wasn't used to from her mutant-fearing father. She let out a cold laugh as she looked at him from her place on the wheelchair. Jared then slowly took out a gun, making Irene's laugh choke up in her throat as he let an icy smirk cross his lips as he aimed it at her head.

"I hope you had already said your good byes" Jared said as he cocked the gun.


	21. Rescuers

Irene let out a shriek as she ducked her head down as close as she could to her shoulder as she heard the deafening _'Bang! Bang! Bang! _But what she didn't expect to hear was a loud _Tink! Tink! Tink!_ Shortly after that. She opened her eyes and looked up just to see a man punch Jared so hard that he nearly flew to the other side of the room. The man turned around and she stared into the gentle, blue eyes of Steve Rogers.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked as he bent down to her leave and examined the handcuffs.

"Steve" she let out breathlessly, "How did you find me? This place is off of the charts of any sort of map"

Irene looked up and gasped as she noticed that the girl was about to advance toward the couple with a knife in her hand. The doors suddenly banged open behind her, revealing Maria as she wasted no time in shooting down the mutant. The woman let out a few painful screams before dropping down to the ground, lifeless. Maria placed her gun back into her holster as she ran over to the couple and looked down at Irene's wrists.

"These handcuffs were stolen from SHIELD" Maria spoke up.

"How can you take them off?" Steve asked.

"Maria, get out of here!" Irene panicked, "He knows about you! He's already threatened about what he wants to do to you. You have to get out of here for me"

"I'm not doing that, Ren. You can even try to persuade me into leaving you but that won't help either" Maria took out her ID and placed it on the handcuffs, "I'm pretty damn sure you would've done the same for me. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone anymore"

The handcuffs made a slight click sound and released Irene from her prison hold, "I was afraid you were going to say something like that"

Irene got up and looked over to see that Jared was slowly getting up and getting his bearings in. She saw someone move from the corner of her eye and noticed that it was Nick Fury as he loaded his gun and shot a couple of rounds at the mutant. Irene looked back to Jared, expecting to see that he was groaning on the ground in pain, but he wasn't there anymore. Fury let out a scream as Irene noticed that his body was being flown over in their direction, colliding him into the other three.

"The traitor, the sister, the commander, and the fossil all in one room" Jared laughed in his stony figure, "I think I'm going to enjoy this. Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity"

"Good job, everyone" Irene growled to her saviors.

Maria only gave her sister a glare as she took out her gun again and started firing rounds at Jared as she moved to the right. Nick Fury did the same thing but was moving toward the left, but none of the bullets were even making a dent on Jared in his statue form. Irene moved her hands up and slammed them down at the lights above brightened and started to shoot beams down onto Jared, only making him bend down slightly. She tried at least three times before she shot the beams of light out from the palms of her hands as Steve threw his shield, sending Jared into the wall.

"You can hit me all you want but you can't hurt me!" Jared yelled out as he got up.

"It doesn't matter! We have a counteractant that can strip away your power"

Jared slowly nodded as he looked at Nick Fury with some sort of understanding. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out a syringe. Irene gasped as she realized that that was the vaccine he was holding. Steve reached out and pulled Irene behind his back, making him her human shield.

A crinkling sound echoed in the factory room as the syringe exploded in his hands. Jared looked at his hand, expecting to see his hand turn back to its normal form but instead he shrugged and wiped his hand on his jacket.

A shudder went throughout her body as she gripped onto Steve's shoulder. He prepped his shield one more time, getting ready to throw at any minute.

"Some antidote" Jared let out.

Maria spoke up from her spot, "I should warn you that you should come quietly"

Irene looked over and Jared as he let out a wicked smile to everyone in the room. She knew that he would die rather die and kill everyone else in the room then being taken under by SHIELD in any sort of way.


	22. Riot

"Do we have a plan? We can't do anything if he's in that state" Maria whispered over to Irene.

"I do-"Irene stopped and looked over at Jared.

"Maybe we can try multiple antidotes? Or the Captain can try to beat him until he's unconscious. What are you thinking?" Maria turned to her sister.

Irene couldn't answer her as she was staring perplexed at her ex-mutant boss. There was something about him that she hadn't quite noticed before. Jared pushed Fury roughly to the other side of the room and turned his attention to Captain America. Jared's body was in his statue form but his eyes had never changed into the similar stone form.

"His eyes" Irene said in a hushed voice.

Maria looked over the crates that they were hiding behind and noticed his only weakness. She turned and looked back over to her sister and gave her a nod.

"How close do you have to be?" Maria asked.

"Just close enough to see that he's looking at me in the eyes. Stay here, Maria. I don't want you to get hurt" Irene told her.

But before Irene could stop here, Maria took out her gun and started firing at the mutant once again. Jared turned around and his eyes seemed to have gotten brighter as he smiled to her. He suddenly didn't care about Fury or Captain America anymore, but only Maria. Maria's clip emptied and she reached to get another one but realized that she had run out.

"Out of luck?" Jared asked.

"I don't believe in luck" Maria replied.

"Stay away from her!" Irene jumped up from her spot and joined her sister.

Jared stopped for just a second but only cocked his head and gave a little smirk. Irene held onto Maria's hand as they used to do when they were little and their father had come home from a bad day at work.

"Ah, there's the big sister" Jared smiled, "You do realize that she just killed the person who had told you your future. Perhaps you should fill your sister in on what's going to happen. I'm sure she'll be happy that you will be joining SHIELD's side. But it doesn't exactly favor you now does it, Irene? Notice how you weren't in the vision at the later scene? You never realized that one now did you? Maybe it's because perhaps, you died. Everyone dies no doubt about that! But they never expect to die prematurely now do they?"

"You're lying"

Irene and Maria took a step backward as Jared slowly walked toward them, loving the feeling of power over the women. Steve looked up from his place on the floor as he edged closer to his shield.

"Don't, Steve!" Irene yelled out before turning back to Jared, "This is now between me and him"

"How romantic. Sacrificing yourself both ways to save your sister and boyfriend. This is the 21st century and it doesn't work like that anymore!" Jared yelled out.

Irene felt her hands get all clammy as she tried to keep her mind set straight on the plan. But with every step her got closer, Irene feared that her power would be no use on him.

"Things changed, yes"

Steve glanced over to Fury, looking for a command from the agent but then noticed that the old man was out cold. He glanced back over to the trio before reluctantly he went over and helped Fury instead of his girlfriend.

"They will still look at you like an assassin" Jared let out a cold laugh, "You think after you get rid of me, things will change for you?"

"Because of the vision, Jared"

"That doesn't mean that they won't accept you for who you really are"

Maria finally spoke up, "She's my sister"

"And look at where it got her"

"Ambushed by my own people"

"Only because of what is to come in the future. This is all on you, if you hadn't had gotten caught, none of this would've happened" Jared responded.

"She would've still had her vision" Irene let out.

Jared shook his head, "Wrong, Irene. You would've never had met Captain America. Thus, the visions would've never ensued"

Irene felt her back hit the cold hard concrete wall, making Maria looked over to her sister. Irene didn't look back but waited for Jared to come a little bit closer.

"Maybe you should've never left me there to die! This whole thing was your fault!"

"How so?" Jared questioned.

"You ordered that hit on the Senator"

Nick Fury looked up from his place on the floor at the mutant standing above the two women. It felt like the whole world had just stopped and stood still for a moment.

Irene gave her sister's hand a grip as Maria slowly moved behind her older sister. The moment of truth had finally arrived.

"You knew what he said was hitting a little bit below the belt, Irene"

Irene swallowed, "Maybe you should tell us the truth"

"The truth is that I wanted to order that his on the senator so that they could be distracted so I can get the blue print of the White House"

"You were planning on killing the President the whole time"

"Well, yes. But, getting the mutant vaccine and the cool weapons from SHIELD was also a bonus" Jared shrugged.

"Why would you want to kill the president?" Irene asked.

"To prove that we are Gods amongst humans. We shouldn't fear them but they should fear us" Jared answered.

"We could all live as equals"

"But I don't want to be equal to them" Jared smiled, "I want to be immortal"

"You're a coward"

"What's happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've always talked about one day being able to use your powers in public and against Nick Fury in any form you chose" Jared replied.

Irene felt her sister's grasp stiffen as she felt her gaze look over to her older sister. She noticed the stare of Nick Fury just over Jared's shoulder. But it was the light blue eyes of Steve Rogers that had made her stop and look at the man. She took in a shaky breath and looked back into Jared's eyes.

Irene swallowed, "Like I said, things change"

There was something about Irene's response that made Jared sneer at the other mutant. She all of a sudden didn't feel afraid anymore. Even if Jared was looking like as if he was going to spit on her in any given moment. Irene glared back at her boss as the lights around the room began to brighten and flicker in her anger.

"You're weak" Jared finally said, "And disgusting! You had only been around humans for not that long and you've already become one of them! You look just as pathetic as your sister right now"

Instinctively, a blast of light shot down from the lights above and zapped Jared's stone appearance. Irene let go of her sister's hand and walked up to Jared.

"Don't talk about her like that"

Steve stiffened up as he watched the scene take place before his eyes. He wanted to move and fight Jared away from Irene, but he could tell that she was plotting something. Irene glared at him as her light brightened to the point that it looked as bright as day time. She could see that even in his stony statue of a body, his eyes were blinking rapidly.

"You see? You're going to have to do a lot better than that" Jared told her.

"Stop using your power" Irene said as she looked him directly in the eyes, "You've forgotten how to use them"

Jared gasped as his stony figure turned back into flesh. He looked down to his hands and felt his body before looking back up to Irene.

"You bitch!" Jared punched her, sending her to the floor, "What have you done to me! Turn me back!"

_**Bang! **_The sound erupted from above her head.

Irene looked up and noticed Jared's dazed face, a whole in the middle of his forehead. He slowly leaned back and fell to the floor lifeless.

Maria crouched down right next to her sister, "Are you alright?"

Irene looked up at her sister in a complete daze before she looked back down to her sister's hand. A mini- gun was there, most likely from her boot. Her sister had saved her from the flashbacks of their father. Irene got up and hugged her sister tightly.

"So much for questioning" Nick Fury and Captain America came up to them, "Well done everyone. Irene, I want to thank you. We probably wouldn't have been able to have done this without you. Well done"

"If it wasn't for me, none of you would've been in this situation" Irene remarked, "If I had-"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you, we would've never have found the Mutant Mob. Not only that we know what's going to happen next" Nick Fury responded, "Take some credit for yourself every once in a while"

Steve looked down to his girlfriend and offered her his hand to get up. She smiled and took it as she got up and he lightly brushed her hair to the side. His fingertips made her heart flutter as she couldn't help but think of their future sons. Irene picked up her head and gazed into his loving eyes.

Steve finally nodded over to Nick Fury who had left with Maria Hill, "I think he likes you"


	23. Pair of Blue

The next day, Irene had woken up from one of the most blissful sleeps that she's had in a long time. Just knowing that no one was framing her, trying to arrest her, or not running from any authorities… for now.

"Good morning" she heard from behind her, "I was hoping that you weren't going to wake up for another hour or so. It would've given me sometime to at least put a few things together for you"

Irene smiled as she wrapped one of Steve's jackets around her shoulders. She slightly winced when she remembered the bruise on her face. She picked up her hand and gently touched the tender surface and grimaced at how swollen it had gotten. Irene let out a little sigh as she tried not to worry about how her face looked right about now.

"But you don't really know how to cook" Irene put out, "I guess that's why I woke up so early"

"Thanks for putting so much faith in me"

Irene let out a little laugh as she followed him over to his small kitchen. She sat down facing the man as he went behind the counter and started to take out the food her had in Styrofoam.

She felt a mad blush rise to her cheeks as she couldn't help but remember her dream as of the night before. Irene had revision her future with Steve and their sons, hoping that that dream was still in effect. She even thought up of what one of the son's names that she thought would suit one, Thomas. Irene looked down to her fingernails as she couldn't believe that already she was thinking about naming their children.

"Steve. What do you think's going to happen now?" Irene asked, "I mean with the future"

Steve stopped for a moment and looked out into the distance as he wondered. Irene watched him with intensity, holding her breath for dear life.

"I don't know. Irene, why are you asking?" Steve went back to fixing up their plates, "I guess everything will go back to normal. I'll continue to learn about the history I didn't get to learn and you will get a clean slate. What do you think you'll be doing after all of this is over anyways?"

Irene stopped for a second and blinked in surprised. She completely forgot about her clean slate and why she was at SHIELD for the longest time. Irene looked around at her bearings in the small apartment as if trying to find the answer. Steve glanced up to her and waited for her answer, not knowing what might come out of the mutant's mouth as of right now.

She brought up her thumb and lightly bit on it. She could go back to college and work for a degree again. At least try to be human like Elizabeth was. Or maybe she could drop by Columbus and see the eldest sister.

"I don't know. I'm probably going to start talking to Nick Fury about something. Maybe open up a little department of my own in SHIELD" Irene suggested, "What do you think?"

"Really? And what are you planning on opening up?" Steve walked over to the table and sat down in front of her.

Irene smiled, "A department for mutants, Steve. I think they deserve to have a chance on working on the good side if they really want to"

"That's very thoughtful of you" Steve smiled, "I'm very proud of you. I guess this gift came in an opportune time then"

Steve reached into his pocket and placed a black velvet box down in the middle of the table. Irene looked down at it and felt her heart leap into her throat.

Irene's shaky hands reached out and touched the box, "What is it?"

"On the way back from the diner I passed by a jewelry store. When I looked at what's inside of that box, I felt like it was made just for you. I just hope SHIELD doesn't mind that I used some of the money they had loaned me" Steve smiled.

"You used SHIELD's money? Are you crazy?" Irene let out a laugh, "You shouldn't have done that. I don't need a gift right now. You're my gift, without you, SHIELD probably wouldn't have listened to me in the first place"

"And without you, I would've felt alone in this world" Steve told her making Irene's heart flip, "I'm so glad to have woken up 70 years out of my time in order to find you"

"I love you, Steve" Irene said, surprising herself.

"I love you" Steve smiled to her.

"I'm pretty sure my bruise is turning bright red" Irene joked as he laughed at her, "I can't wait for it to go away"

Steve lightly traced his fingertips on the other side of her face, "There will be more battle scars if you stay with SHIELD"

"I'll only leave when you leave" Irene told him, "We'll leave together when the time is right. I mean, if we still plan on being together for that long"

Steve smirked, "Planning our future out, are we?"

Irene shrugged, "Maybe it's already mapped out. Ever thought about that?"

Irene finally looked down to the box and opened up, her mouth dropped open at the beautiful gem inside. Sparkling in the morning sunlight was a pair of blue topaz earrings that reminded her of Steve's eyes. She glanced back up at Steve who smiled to her as she let out a little laugh. Quickly, Irene took them out of their case and started to put them on.

She got up from her place on the chair and went over to the mirror and pulled back her hair. She gasped and smiled at the gems as Steve slowly got up and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her temple.

Irene glanced between the both and them and couldn't help but have her smile go brighter for a different reason. Captain America, Steve Rogers, is going to be the father of her children.

Irene turned her head to the side and gave him a kiss on the cheek… only time will tell.


	24. Soundtrack

_**Hero- Skillet**_

_**Home- Three Days Grace**_

_**Headstrong- Trapt**_

_**Again- Flyleaf**_

_**Papercut- Linkin Park**_

_**New Divide- Linkin Park**_

_**Numb- Linkin Park**_

_**Riot- Three Days Grace**_


End file.
